jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Times Jade
Jade Times Jade is the twentieth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Shendu and the Dark Hand find a clue to the first gate that will enable him to release his sister, the Mountain Demon. Jackie goes to Japan to stop them, while Uncle begins to train his new apprentice, Tohru. Meanwhile Jade causes havoc with a duplication spell. Plot The episode opens with the Dark Hand, literally trying to crack open the Pan'ku Box only when Valmont kicks it in frustration do they realize that it's in fact a puzzle box, the Box solves it's own puzzle and reveals the location of the portal and a riddle via a holographic map: 'That which runs but never walks to a mouth that never talks'. Before they learn any more, the map resends into the Box. Meanwhile Uncle is freaking out at the shop because of the threat the demon sorcerers pose. He decides to follow Jackie's advice and train an assistant: Tohru much to both his and Jade's shock. Meanwhile at the Dark Hand's hideout they're unable to make the Pan'ku box work again neither to show them the location of the original portal or any more, clearly it's method of telling them that they need to find one portal at a time. Based on their brief glimpse of the map they safely determine the location of Po Kong's portal is in Tokyo, Japan. Jade, in the meantime, frustrated that she has been overlooked as Uncle's apprentice, sneaks a look at a chi spell book, during which she discovers a spell capable of making a double of herself. To test out the completed spell and to impress Uncle, Jade uses the potion on his priceless one of a kind vase, which successfully makes it two of a kind. At that moment Jackie just gets back from Section 13, Captain Black's intelligence states that the Dark Hand is going to Tokyo, Japan. However Uncle berates Jackie, Captain Black's intelligence does not tell them which portal is being opened thus he cannot devise a proper Chi Spell to seal it. Uncle tells Jackie to go to Japan and figure out which demon is being freed. Jade's attempts to tag along with Jackie are shot down since it's a school night and Jade has homework to do; to solve the problem Jade uses the spell on herself so that the double can do her homework and she can tag along with Jackie. Meanwhile in Tokyo the Dark Hand has managed to retrieve a map of the portal, however it's completely useless since nearly all its land marks have been paved over to build Tokyo, all except for the answer to the riddle. Ratso believes he solved the riddle; the answer is a giant mechanical recreation of a toy, since it runs on batteries but doesn't walk and has mouth that can't talk. Valmont believes it's worth a try and the Dark Hand goes to scale the Mascot. Jackie having quietly trailed the Dark Hand learns of the riddle, and goes to follow them up the mascot, Jade having followed Jackie discovers that her double has followed her. Meanwhile back at Uncle's shop Uncle berates Tohru for casting a spell that turned his one of a kind vase into two of a kind, which suddenly turns into three of a kind. Back in Tokyo the Dark hand are trying their luck with the mascot, while Jackie sneaks up on them. Jade discovers the hard way that the spell she cast is still in effect, causing her duplicate to multiply. All three Jades participate in a bizarre Keep away game with Jackie and the Dark Hand, resulting in Jackie and all members of the Dark hand to plummet into a toy store below. The Dark hand gets away with the box, while Jackie discovers that when he landed on the box leaving behind a imprint of the symbol of Po Kong. Uncle in San Francisco now knowing that which demon to prepare for begins gathering ingredients, telling Tohru to stay out of it because of the Chi Spell he cast multiplying his vase out of control, when Tohru explains he didn't cast the spell, Uncle realizes that Jade did cast the spell. In Tokyo, Jade, trying to prevent Jackie from discovering her duplicates in their hotel room closet, directs his attention to the river outside, which Jackie realizes is the answer to the riddle. ("A river runs, but never walks. It has a mouth, but never talks.") At that moment, all the duplicates create duplicates of their own, royally blowing Jade's cover and nearly giving Jackie a heart attack in the process. Deciding it's best he doesn't know how this happened Jackie goes to find the portal telling all the Jades to stay put. Valmont and the Dark Hand, having followed Jackie, finds and opens the portal using the Pan'ku Box, releasing Po Kong the Mountain Demon who lives up to her name, as she is easily the largest of her siblings. Shendu attempts to feed Jackie to Po Kong who is saved only by the timely arrival of the small army of Jades who multiply again giving her enough man power to knock and hold Po Kong down. Meanwhile, Uncle and Tohru arrives on the scene only for Uncle to realize that Tohru didn't bring a drum, the charm the one who defeated Po Kong in the first place used to seal the spell. Jackie immediately spots one and uses it as the sealer. Uncle states that in order to complete the spell, they have to beat the drum three times. Jackie nearly succeeds, but is stopped by Shendu whom Jackie simply knocks into the drum, thus beating it a third time. The portal reopens and begins sucking in Po Kong. Luckily the Jades manage to escape just in time to avoid being sucked in with her. The Dark Hand manage to recover the box quietly and escape. In the meantime, the Chans decide to address the issue of the hundreds of Jade duplicates. Tohru reveals that during the trip he studied the spell Jade cast and reveals that she applied no finishing charm, hence why the spell continues to repeat itself. Tohru states that he did bring the finishing charm, and states that it will only work on the original Jade. Jackie finds her by informing the clones that whoever cast the spell is grounded for one year with no TV. With that the clones point out the original who was actually also pinpointing to one of her duplicates. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Captain Black *Tohru Antagonists *Shendu *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo *Po Kong Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Julian Sands - Valmont *John DiMaggio - Hak Foo *Mona Marshall - Po Kong Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, October 13, 2001 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, February 2, 2002 es:Los Clones de Jade Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Asia